


Y dejar de frontera solo el aire

by KraeRin



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence, a new way to go, janaj merece amigos, janja merece algo mejor tbh, kion se da cuenta de muchas cosas, simba es cabeza dura (lo cual se entiende)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KraeRin/pseuds/KraeRin
Summary: Tras el regreso de Scar, la joven hiena Janja asumiría el liderazgo del ejército de forasteros. Sin embargo, después de numerosos planes fallidos, los animales de las lejanías se hartarían de la hiena y decidirían acabar con la él en busca de un nuevo líder. Después de que Kion, el hijo de Simba, y líder de la guardia del león acudiera al rescate de Janja, no solo nacería una peculiar amistad entre el león y la hiena, sino también una radical idea. ¿Y si se le permitiera a los forasteros el ingreso a las praderas?
Relationships: Janja/Kion (The Lion King)





	1. La última oportunidad.

Advertencia: Mención de violencia

A partir de la muerte de Scar, las lejanías regresaron a una era de miseria y hambre. Simba se había encargado de castigar a todos aquellos animales que dieron su apoyo a la causa del que fuera hermano de Mufasa y tío del nuevo rey, desterrándolos a unas tierras oscuras y desoladas conocidas como las lejanías. Uniéndose a las hienas más animales, incluyendo leones en contra de Simba, buitres y chacales, a quienes cruzar a las praderas les era prohibido.

La joven hiena, Janja, había asumido el nuevo liderazgo del clan de hienas, de la forma en la que su madre antes que él lo había hecho, y el primero desde la muerte de Scar. Con grandes ambiciones y promesas de cruzar las fronteras hacia las praderas en busca de alimentar a su clan, Janja no perdía tiempo en idear planes para conseguir su cometido. Sin embargo, tales planes eran interrumpidos por el hijo menor del rey Simba, Kion, y la Guardia del León, un grupo de animales a quienes Simba asignó la tarea de proteger y vigilar las praderas.

La paciencia de los animales de las lejanías, pero principalmente de sus compañeras hienas, empezaba a agotarse. Como se agotaban, también, los recursos en las lejanías y las ideas de Janja para conseguirlos de las praderas. El control y vigilancia, así como el poder sobre las lejanías se había incrementado. Lo que antes solía ser una zona peligrosa e impenetrable, se encontraba cada vez más en control de la guardia y de la familia real.

Cocodrilos, chacales y buitres habían hablado con las hienas con anterioridad, la situación era sencillamente inaceptable. Fueron las hienas las responsables de contactar con el único león que alguna vez se preocupó por los animales de las lejanías, Scar. Así como de reunirlos bajo una misma causa: la reconquista de las praderas.

Por esa razón era importante hacer algo al respecto, bajo las órdenes de Janja, los forasteros sentían que se alejaban cada vez más de sus objetivos. Por lo que, después de discutirlo con Scar, decidieron que darían a Janja una última oportunidad para dar un duro golpe a las praderas. De no lograrlo, lo derrocarían entre ellos. Algunas hienas aceptaron. Después de todo, su carne no iba a sobrar precisamente y varias no lo consideraban un buen líder en lo absoluto.

El último plan ideado por Janja no era nuevo, pondría en acción el plan original de Nne y Tano: crearían una distracción persiguiendo a las cebras y con la cuál mantendrían ocupados a la guardia del león, mientras que la manada de Reirei atacarían a los antílopes en otra parte. Atacarían durante la noche, cuando los leones y la mayoría de los animales se encontrasen durmiendo. Él se adelantaría junto a Cheezi y Chungu. Se aseguraría de que no hubiese miembros de la guardia alrededor, y las dos hienas más cercanas al líder regresarían a las lejanías y avisarían a los chacales, mientras Janja se quedaría en las praderas, asechando a sus presas. Janja no contaba con que, de noche, Zazú, el consejero real, los vigilaba de cerca, y escuchó el plan de la hiena.

Al extremo de las praderas, en la roca del rey, Kion, príncipe de las praderas y líder de la guardia del león, dormía junto a sus padres y el resto de la manada de leones cuando entró Zazú, agitado, a despertarlos a todos. 

Zazú: "Majestad, hay hienas en las praderas, y los chacales vienen en camino. Planean atacar a las cebras y a los antílopes

Kion: "Lo han hecho antes. Quieren llamar la atención hacia las cebras, mientras los chacales atacan a los antílopes. Tengo que avisar a la guardia."

Simba: "Te ayudaré, hijo. Me encargaré de los chacales, tú y la guardia irán a ayudar a las cebras."

Nala: "Las leonas y yo iremos contigo, Simba."

Simba: "Zazú, avisa a los demás miembros de la guardia."

Cheezi y Chungu regresaron al lado de Janja, junto con el resto del clan.

Chungu: "Listo, jefe. Los chacales van en camino hacia el territorio de los antílopes."

Janja: "Perfecto. Entonces, ¡Al ataque!" Las hienas se abalanzaron sobre las cebras, quienes llenas de miedo comenzaron a huir de los depredadores.

"¡Janja!" Sorprendió Kion a las hienas.

Janja: "Vaya, Kion, no te esperaba para nada."

Kion: "Vas a dejar en paz a las cebras y regresarán todos por donde vinieron en este instante." Las hienas se dispusieron a pelear con la guardia. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Kion utilizó su rugido de los ancestros, derribándolos a varios metros de distancia. Pero Janja se puso de pie, dispuesto a enfrentarlos junto al resto del clan.

Kion: "¿No te cansas? Olvídalo de una vez, Janja. Eres débil comparado conmigo, no podrás nunca contra mi rugido."

Janja: "Oh no, Kion. Me podré sentir de muchas formas, pero nunca cansado. Volveremos todas las veces que hagan falta, así que vete acostumbrando." Kion, Beshte, Ono, Fuli y Bunga lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo con las hienas, empujándolas, pateándolas y picoteándolas hasta que todas estuviesen cansadas.

Kion: "Pues a mí me parece que tu clan se está cansando. Puedo hacer esto todo el día, Janja. Mejor regresa a las lejanías."

Janja: "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, nos vamos. Pero sabes que esta no será la última vez ¡Andando!" El clan de Janja, entonces, salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los chacales junto a los antílopes. Kion iba tras ellos junto al resto de la guardia.

Por otro lado, la manada de Reirei se acercaba corriendo hacia los antílopes, cuando para su mala suerte, se toparon de frente con nada menos que el rey de las praderas y el resto de la manada de leones.

Reirei: "¡Rey Simba! ¡¿P-Pero c-cómo, cómo se enteraron?!"

Nala: "No creíste que por las noches las praderas se quedaban sin ser vigiladas. ¿O sí?"

Zazú: "La próxima vez, dile a tu pequeño amigo la hiena que se asegure de que no haya nadie cerca cuando explique un plan en voz alta."

Pelear con la guardia del león era una cosa, y Reirei tenía que admitir que el rugido de Kion era potente. Pero Simba era otro nivel. Ningún animal en las lejanías o en las praderas le causaba más pavor que el rey león.

Cuando el clan de Janja se acercaba, para su desgracia, vio cómo otro de sus planes se quebraba al ver a los chacales rodeados por los leones.

Simba: "Ahora que están todos aquí, los quiero fuera de las praderas. Fuera de mí reino. Y a próxima vez que los vea por acá, haré que lo lamenten." Luego dio un fuerte rugido y los forasteros regresaron corriendo a las lejanías.

Kion decidió seguirlos para asegurarse de que realmente regresaran al volcán y no volvieran a cruzar a las praderas. Caminaba por el borde del cañón, límite entre las praderas y las lejanías, varios metros detrás de los forateros, quienes parecían devolverse a su hogar.

De regreso a las lejanías, todos los animales iban en silencio. En la atmósfera se podía sentir la tensión y el mal humor. Tendrían que rendirle cuentas a Scar de nuevo, y una nueva derrota en garras de la guardia del león, no lo haría nada feliz. Las hienas y chacales iban rumbo al volcán cuando de camino se encontraron con Kiburi y su manada de cocodrilos, acompañados del parlamento de Mzingo, Ushari y los gekos también. Entonces Janja se dio cuenta de que todos ellos cesaron de caminar. Supo que algo andaba realmente mal cuanto se percató de que todas las miradas se posaban sobre él.

Janja: "Y bien. ¿Algo que quieran compartir?

Reirei: "Verás, Janja. He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de planes fallidos que has ideado. Nuestra paciencia hacia tu incompetencia ha llegado a su límite."

Janja: "Eso es lo que crees. ¿Eh, Reirei? ¿Por qué no intentas tú planear los próximos ataques?

Kiburi: "Bajo tu liderazgo, las hienas son una verdadera vergüenza para los forasteros. No hacen más que estorbar nuestro camino hacia la conquista de las praderas."

Los animales se acercaban poco a poco a Janja, y en sus ojos se podían ver el desconcierto, la confusión, la traición y el miedo. Sabía bien lo que pasaría a continuación y por eso optó por una postura de pelea. Era imposible no darle la espalda a alguno de ellos, se encontraba completamente rodeado y, por lo que podía observar, ninguno de sus compañeros hienas estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, ni siquiera Cheezi y Chungu. En parte lo entendía, no podrían todos contra las demás manadas, y le constaba que muchas hienas no lo preferían como líder.

Kiburi: "Esta fue la última vez que nos fallaste."

Janja: "Cuando Scar se entere de esto ..."

Reirei: "Ay, cariño. ¿Pensaste que no hablaríamos con el jefe antes? Me pareció que compartía la misma opinión que nosotros."

Acto seguido, la líder de los chacales tumbó a Janja en el suelo y dio un fuerte mordisco al cuello de la hiena. Janja chilló del dolor, pero con una fuerte patada logró quitarse a Reirei de encima. Buscaba desesperadamente una salida de entre aquellos animales. Kiburi lo golpeó fuerte con su cola, haciéndolo colisionar con las paredes rocosas. A continuación, los chacales empezaron a morderlo por todo el cuerpo y a tirar de la hiena. Reirei se empeñó en sacudir específicamente su pata derecha de manera brusca mientras Ushari se enredaba en su cuello con intenciones de ahorcarlo.

"¡Déjenlo en paz!" Alguien gritaba cerca de ellos. Era Kion, ni más ni menos. El león se había percatado de que los forasteros habían iniciado un ataque injusto contra Janja.

Mzingo: "¿O qué? ¿Vas a volver a rugir como siempre haces para solucionar todo?"

Reirei: "¡Lárgate, Kion! Las lejanías no son parte de su reino. Esto no es asunto tuyo."

Pero Kion no obedeció. Las nubes se aglomeraron en el cielo, y el joven león dio de los rugidos más poderosos jamás emitidos. Algunos animales salieron volando, los que quedaron de pie fueron al ataque del león. Por suerte se le unió a Kion el resto de la guardia. Entre todos atacaron a los forasteros. Kion se colocó delante de Janja y volvió a rugir. El rugido de los ancestros convertía al león en el más poderoso en las praderas y fuera de ellas. No había mucho que los habitantes de las lejanías pudieran hacer al respecto.

"¡Maldito león entrometido! ¡Te arrepentirás de haber puesto una pata en las lejanías!" dijo Reirei antes de marcharse con el resto de los animales.

Janja, con dificultad, intentaba ponerse de pie. "No necesito que me defienda tu patética guardia del león. Lárgate, o ..." Antes de poder decir algo más, la hiena se desmayó.

Kion: "Tendremos que llevarlo con Rafiki."

Fuli: "Uhh, ¿Kion? ¿Por qué nos tenemos que preocupar por Janja ahora? Las lejanías no son parte del reino."

Beshtee: "Sí. Además de que él y las hienas son las causantes de la mitad de los problemas en las praderas."

Kion: "Por más dolores de cabeza que nos haya provocado, dejarlo aquí en este estado sería algo muy cruel de hacer. No está a la altura de la guardia del león. Así que ¿Me van a ayudar o no?"

Kion y Fuli ayudaron a Beshtee a colocar a Janja sobre su lomo. Emprendieron el camino hacia la guarida de la guardia. El león no estaba seguro de porqué ayudó a Janja, su principal rival, su más grande enemigo y mayor amenaza de las praderas. Supuso que simplemente estaba mal no hacerlo. Además, podría ser esta la oportunidad de una tregua entre las hienas y los habitantes de las praderas. El inicio de una nueva era de paz. ¿O no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amigos, yo me desperté hoy y elegí la violencia. Pero no es una escena muy alejada de la serie porque recordemos que (SPOILER ALERT) Scar literalmente quería quemar vivas a TODAS LAS HIENAS y a la Guardia del León en una serie de Disney JUNIOR.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Sigan el siguiente capítulo en donde acompañaremos a Janja en su recuperación en la guarida de la guardia.


	2. Capítulo 2: Heridas profundas.

Advertencia: mención superficial de heridas. 

Janja tenía por todo el cuerpo múltiples heridas de mordeduras. Algunas muy superficiales, otras, más profundas. Pero el daño más grande lo sufrió en su pata delantera derecha. "El hueso de su pata derecha está roto. No podrá caminar con ella por un tiempo." Dijo Rafiki. Luego vendó el brazo de la hiena con unas hojas finas y resistentes. Janja dormía profundamente, mientras Kion pensaba en que nunca en su vida lo había visto tan herido.

Kion: "Su intención era acabar con él."

Ono: "Matar a uno de los suyos sin fines alimenticios. Eso es muy cruel, incluso para los forasteros."

Kion: "Iba a ser la forma de derrocarlo como líder de los forasteros, de quitarlo del camino. Castigarlo por su incompetencia, supongo. No lo sé, amigos, me siento algo culpable."

Fuli: "No seas tonto, Kion. Nadie aquí es culpable de que los forasteros se empeñen en ser una amenaza para las praderas."

Bunga: "Excepto tal vez Janja. Un poco. ¿Simba sabe que él está aquí?" 

"Hablando de él" dijo Kiara entrando a la guarida y tomando por sorpresa a los miembros de la guardia. "Papá quiere hablar contigo, Kion"

Kion subió a la roca de rey en donde lo esperaba su padre, rey de las praderas.

Simba: "Kion, no me siento cómodo con el líder de las hienas durmiendo en las praderas, bajo la roca del rey."

Kion: "Papá, fue atacado por los chacales y cocodrilos. Toda la manada de Reirei y Kiburi contra Janja solamente. Iba a morir si no interveníamos."

Simba: "Las lejanías no son parte de nuestro reino, hijo. Cruzar las fronteras es muy peligroso, les puede ocurrir algo grave por meterse en tierras de forasteros, y en sus asuntos."

Kion: "El trabajo de la guardia del león es defender el ciclo de la vida, y a todos los animales que pertenecen a él. En las praderas o en las lejanías, todo ser vivo es parte del ciclo de la vida. Una vez en el Kupatana me dijiste que invitara a los chacales, pues aunque vivían en las lejanías, seguían siendo parte de la comunidad animal. Además, tiene rota una de sus patas. No es gran amenaza en este momento."

Simba: "En cuanto Janja se recupere, lo quiero fuera de las praderas. No vayas a olvidar el daño que le han hecho las hienas al reino."

Kion durmió esa noche en la guarida de la guardia, un poco a disgusto de sus padres. "Alguien debe vigilarlo en caso de que se le ocurra atacar o algo así." dijo Kion.

Para la mañana siguiente, Janja seguía dormido. Aquel fue un día muy ocupado para la guardia del león, así que decidieron tomar turnos para vigilar a la hiena en la guarida. No hubo muchos reclamos, pues eso les daba la oportunidad de descansar bajo la fresca sombra de la cueva. Bunga se quedó de primero, Fuli le siguió después. Luego fue el turno de Beshte, seguido por Ono y, al final del día, sería el turno de Kion, quien se quedaría de nuevo durante la noche. Janja no daba señales de recuperar la consciencia.

Ya de noche, cuando la única fuente de luz era la luna, y la mayoría de los leones se encontraban descansando en la roca del rey, Kion se acercó a la hiena. Totalmente demacrado y golpeado, su respiración era débil y constante, y sus heridas parecían tan frescas como acabadas de hacer. Recordó cómo su madre, Nala, lamía sus heridas y las de su hermana cuando ellos se lastimaban, eso ayudaba a cicatrizarlas más rápido. No lo pensó mucho, al parecer, pues se sorprendió a sí mismo lamiendo las de Janja. Empezando por las de sus patas, llenas de marcas de dientes, luego las de su cintura, las de su cuello, y, finalmente, las de su hocico. No se detuvo hasta que lo sorprendieron los párpados de la hiena que empezaban a abrirse con algo de dificultad. En ese momento, Kion se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo. ¡Qué suerte que era de noche! Y estaba muy oscuro. Desde el otro extremo de la cueva, Kion se preguntaba ¿En qué estaba pensando? Si se llegaran a enterar sus amigos o su familia, sería la burla del reino entero. No deseaba otra cosa más que el que Janja no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Se acercó de nuevo, después de unos minutos, con cuidado, a la hiena. Habrá sido su imaginación la que le habría jugado una broma anteriormente, pues sus ojos seguían cerrados. Y, por lo que respectaba a Kion, no se volvieron a abrir durante el resto de la noche.

El día siguiente fue muy tranquilo para la guardia del león. Por lo que tras el patrullaje matutino y tras resolver un par de problemas pequeños, se dieron la tarde libre para relajarse en la guarida y refrescarse durante lo que era un cálido día.

El ruido producto de su conversación y sus risas debió de ser bastante, pues cuando Kion volteó a ver a Janja, este se encontraba despierto. Y, al parecer, no muy contento. Más bien, asustado y molesto, pues optó por una posición de defensa y no retiraba su mirada del león.

Kion: "¡Por fin despiertas! Han pasado dos días. Seguro que tienes hambre."

Bunga: "No sé si recuerdes, pero fuiste rescatado por la bungaincreíble guardia del león. Ya nos agradecerás luego."

Beshte: "Fuiste atacado por animales de las lejanías. Pero no te preocupes, ahora estás a salvo."

Kion: "Te quebraste el hueso de tu pata derecha. Deberás esperar a que sane para poder caminar con ella de nuevo."

Janja no cambiaba su semblante, ni relajaba su postura. A medida que la guardia se acercaba, él retrocedía.

Kion: "No tengas miedo. No te haremos daño, te lo aseguro."

Janja: "Creí haberles dicho que no quería de su ayuda, animales entrometidos. ¡Aléjense de mí!"

Acto seguido, Janja se dio la vuelta, y algo torpe, pues su pata seguía vendada, salió de la guarida. Caminar con su pata delantera lastimada, sería todo un reto para la hiena.

Fuli: "Wow. ¿De nada?"

Kion fue tras él, mientras el resto de la guardia se quedó en la cueva.

Kion: "¡Janja, espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Janja: "Tranquilo, Kion. Aunque no lo creas no tengo ánimos de causarte problemas hoy. Me devuelvo a las lejanías y para eso necesito cruzar las praderas."

Kion: "¿Te golpeaste duro la cabeza o qué? No puedes regresar a las lejanías. Los chacales y los cocodrilos podrían atacarte de nuevo."

Janja: "Por milésima vez, eso no es asunto tuyo. ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz!"

Kion no lo hizo, y no supo bien la razón. Seguiría a la hiena de lejos, por si se topaba con problemas y necesitara defenderlo. En su estado, no había forma de que pudiese defenderse solo contra ningún animal.

Janja descendió con cuidado por las paredes rocosas de aquellos cañones que conformaban las lejanías. Cuando Kion se dio cuenta, él también estaba en los territorios prohibidos fuera de las praderas, en donde la luz era tenue y por doquier se encontraba huesos de animales desafortunados. Sin la compañía de Jasiri o de la guardia del león, Kion se sentía más temeroso de cruzar esas tierras. Jamás las había sentido tan amplias como en ese día.

¿Sería Janja tan tonto como para regresar al volcán? El tiempo le dio la respuesta, pues la hiena ingresó a una cueva de entre las paredes rocosas. Menos mal. Pensó Kion. ¿Cuál sería su plan? Si no quería ser visto, no podría merodear mucho por las lejanías, y en su estado sería casi imposible conseguir alimento. Janja probablemente se escondería y esperaría a por su recuperación, o su muerte. Cualquiera de las dos que llegase antes. No sería la segunda. No si Kion podía evitarlo. ¿En qué lío me estaré metiendo? pensó el león. Espero no arrepentirme de esto más tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ♥
> 
> Para cuando publiqué este capítulo, la cantidad de personas que leyeron el primero superaron por mucho mis expectativas ♥ y eso me hace muy feliz considerando que este es el primer fic que publico.
> 
> Sigan el siguiente capítulo en donde Janja nos contará un poco de la historia de las hienas.


	3. Capítulo 3: La historia de las hienas.

Kion ingresó a la angosta cueva y vio a Janja recostado en una esquina. No lo había escuchado u olido todavía. El león pudo oír sollozos y quejidos emitidos por la hiena, no sabía si eran de dolor o de tristeza, o, quizás, una combinación de ambos. Recordó que habían pasado más de dos días desde que Janja fue atacado y, desde entones, la hiena no había comido nada. Kion se sintió terrible, pues Janja estaba completamente solo. Ya no tenía cerca a su clan, ni siquiera a Cheezi y Chungu, sus más cercanos amigos, para que lo ayudaran. Con una pata rota, no tenía forma de buscar alimentos. El león decidió ir en busca de carne a las praderas para Janja.

Kion regresó con una pierna de cebra, llegó a la conclusión de que no podría cazar pues levantaría muchas dudas entre los habitantes de las praderas, ya que eran las leonas las encargadas de esa tarea. Así que mintió a su familia diciendo que Fuli lo había invitado a comer con ella y no quería llegar sin nada.

Al volver a la cueva en las lejanías, para su suerte, Janja seguía ahí. Dormía. Kion decidió despertarlo, no podía permitir que pasara un minuto más sin que la hiena comiera. Janja despertó bruscamente y se sorprendió de ver a Kion frente a él. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes tranquilo?" dijo la hiena. Kion dejó caer la pierna frente a Janja.

"Te traje esto. Estoy seguro de que tienes hambre." Dijo Kion. La orgullosa hiena no podía soportar ver la lástima reflejada en los ojos de su eterno rival. Con su pata trasera pateó la pierna lejos de él. "No necesito de tu caridad". Dijo Janja visiblemente molesto.

Fue todo lo que Kion pudo tolerar. Se arriesgó a ir a las lejanías solo, y, mintiendo a su familia, se las arregló para llevarle una pierna de cebra a Janja, la molesta hiena que no había causado más que problemas a él y a las praderas, y a cambió recibía reproches y actitudes odiosas. Molesto, Kion tumbó a Janja al suelo, como lo había hecho incontables veces durante sus encuentros. "¡Eres un malagradecido, Janja! A pesar de todo lo que has hecho te ayudé. Estarías muerto de no ser por mí." En la mirada de la hiena, Kion pudo ver mucho sufrimiento y cansancio. El león se retracto pronto y se retiró de encima de él. "Lo siento." Dijo Kion. Janja volvió a ponerse de pie, aún resentía sus heridas. "¿Se puede saber, por qué después de una vida entera de guerra entre tú y yo, entre leones y hienas, ahora te preocupas tanto por mí?" dijo Janja.

De nuevo Kion se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta.

Kion: "Aunque habiten las lejanías, las hienas son parte de ciclo de la vida. Como hijo del rey y líder de la guardia del león, es mi deber velar por el bienestar de todos los animales. Eso te incluye a ti."

Janja: "Después de lo que las hienas hemos hecho, de lo que yo he hecho, estoy seguro de que el ciclo de la vida me prefiere muerto. Una amenaza menos de qué preocuparse."

Kion: "Nunca fuiste gran amenaza, Janja. No lo eres ahora. Además, quiero proponerte un acuerdo de paz, entre hienas y leones, forasteros y habitantes de las praderas. Sé que en el fondo sabes la importancia de respetar el ciclo de la vida. Si prometen no meterse con el equilibrio de la naturaleza, podría hablar con mi padre para que los forasteros sean de nuevo bienvenidos en las praderas."

Janja: "Oh, no me digas, Kion. Perdón por ser yo quien estallé tu burbuja de mundo ideal, pero tu adorada filosofía del ciclo de la vida no es justa con todos los animales. Y definitivamente nos es inclusiva con las hienas y otros forasteros."

Kion: "Lo sería, Janja, si ustedes no se enfocaran en tomar más de lo que necesitan de las praderas."

Janja: "Sí, las egoístas hienas que solo piensan en sí mismas todo lo que quieren es más comida de la que ya tienen. Mira a tu alrededor, Kion. ¡NO HAY COMIDA EN LAS LEJANÍAS! La tierra es árida, no crece pasto y por eso no pueden llegar presas. No vamos a las praderas por más comida. Vamos porque es nuestro único medio de conseguirla."

Kion: "El clan de Jasiri nunca ocupó cazar en las praderas, pueden vivir de las sobras de la carne. Sé que tu clan también podría."

Janja: "No competiremos con las hembras por las sobras, que por cierto, consiguen de las praderas. Ellas son mucho más fuertes que nosotros. Conseguir carne ya es muy difícil, si dependiéramos de Jasiri y su clan nos moriríamos de hambre. Además, tu querida amiga ya cuenta con tu permiso para ingresar a las praderas. ¿O me equivoco, Kion?"

Kion: "Ella sí respeta el ciclo de la vida, y se nota bastante que no conoces a Jasiri. Estoy muy seguro de que ella no tendría problemas en compartir comida con todas las hienas."

Janja: "Y también se nota que no conoces a las hienas en absoluto."

Kion: "Esta conversación no va a ninguna parte. Los problemas que ahora sufren las hienas son consecuencias de una caza excesiva. Cúlpame, si quieres, pero no puedo permitir que amenacen el ciclo de la vida o el equilibrio de la naturaleza."

Janja: "Una caza excesiva. ¿Eso es lo que crees? Para ser el hijo del rey no sabes nada de historia. No sabes nada de las hienas más allá de los prejuicios contra nosotras."

Kion: "Bueno, entonces enséñame. Estoy dispuesto a escucharte."

Janja lo observó con desconfianza. Sin embargo, eran escasas las veces en las que Kion estaba abierto a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. La hiena salió de la cueva y observó el cielo naranja, señal de que pronto caería la noche. Kion lo siguió afuera y mientras observaban el cielo, Janja comenzó a relatar.

"Nuestra historia no es como te la han contado, Kion. Las hienas llegamos a las praderas hace más de 100 años, y para entonces, los leones, tú familia, ya reinaban sobre las praderas. El rey de aquel entonces, no aceptó la idea de compartir territorio ni recursos con las hienas, y expulsó a nuestra especie."

"Nuestro padres y antepasados nacieron en las lejanías, y desde entonces las hienas fuimos obligadas a pagar por un crimen que no cometimos, viviendo en una tierra sin comida y con poca agua, sin poder cruzar a las praderas. Y entonces, llegó Scar. Él fue el primer león en preocuparse por nosotras las hienas, o eso creían nuestros padres. Era el hermano del rey y les prometió un espacio dentro de las praderas, si llegase a ocupar el trono. Dijo creer en la igualdad real entre todos los animales, y que los forasteros merecíamos ser parte de las praderas como los demás animales. Convenció a nuestros padres con dejar atrás una vida de miseria y por fin disfrutar de lo que las praderas tenían por ofrecer, a cambio de ayudarlo a subir al trono."

"Mi madre, en aquel momento, era la líder del clan de las hienas, y logró convencerlas de darle su apoyo a Scar. Lo ayudaron a asesinar al rey, y todos creyeron que Simba había muerto también. Cuando Scar se convirtió en el nuevo rey, las hienas disfrutamos de un periodo de abundancia. Nuestros padres pudieron cazar por primera vez en décadas en las praderas. Eran casi tan importantes como los leones en la cadena alimenticia. Scar llegó a sus vidas en forma de buenas noticias y oportunidades, el tiempo les haría saber que se equivocaban, no eran buenas, sino muy malas. Scar permitió a las hienas cazar sin ningún límite, y al ser enemigos naturales, leones y hienas competíamos por la comida y el territorio. Con el paso del tiempo, los recursos se fueron agotando, y manadas de animales huyeron de las praderas, desolándolas."

"Cada día conseguir comida se volvía más difícil. Y todo empeoró cuando Zira, la pareja de Scar, y quien creía en la superioridad de los leones por sobre todos los demás animales, lo convenció de que no merecíamos un lugar privilegiado en las praderas, que éramos muy inferiores a ellos. Las hienas dejamos de tener los mismos privilegios que los leones y la situación fue empeorando cada día más."

"Cuando Simba regresó a reclamar el trono, Scar intentó culparnos a las hienas de todo lo que había pasado. Traicionados, nuestros padres acabaron con su vida. Tu padre nos desterró a las lejanías, y regresamos a una vida de escasez y hambre. Todo empeoró aún más cuando nos enteramos de que Zira y sus leonas habían sido exiliadas también al querer usurpar el trono, y entonces mi madre supo que era muy tarde para ellos. En cuanto Zira se enterara de que las hienas éramos las verdaderas responsables de la muerte de Scar, nos mataría a todos."

"Mi madre decidió convencer a su clan de abandonar las lejanías en busca de un lugar seguro al cual huir. No sería tarea fácil y más allá del reino los peligros eran muchos. Por eso no podrían llevarnos a nosotros, sus cachorros, con ellos. Nuestros padres nos escondieron en el volcán y pidieron ayuda a Mzingo y a los demás buitres para cuidarnos. Mi madre me dijo que me convertiría en el nuevo líder del clan, que sería mi trabajo proteger a las hienas. Para eso debíamos permanecer ocultos de la manada de Zira. Nos dijeron que irían en busca de comida y que regresarían tan pronto como pudieran, y se despidieron de nosotros. Jamás volvieron. No hubo día que no añorara su regreso. No hay día en que no desee volver a ver a mis padres de nuevo, volver a estar con ellos."

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Janja, y aquella fue la primera vez que Kion lo vio llorar. El joven león se sintió afortunado de contar con la protección y el amor de su familia, y de sus amigos. Ahora lo comprendía todo mejor. Entendía de donde provenía el enojo de Janja. Los leones, su familia, queriéndolo o no, han causado un gran daño a las hienas. Y las huellas del clan de Shenzi eran quienes hoy pagaban los errores de sus padres.

Kion: "Entonces. ¿Recuerdas haber vivido en las praderas?"

Janja: "Nací en las praderas. Sin embargo, era muy cachorro cuando fuimos desterrados a las lejanías. Todos mis recuerdos pertenecen aquí."

"Yo lo siento mucho, Janja. No conocía esa versión de la historia. Nunca me tomé la molestia de escucharlos. Quiero arreglar las cosas entre nuestras especies. Volverán a las praderas, es una promesa que te hago. Es una deuda que tenemos con ustedes."

Janja, como pudo, restregó sus ojos. "Agradezco que me escucharas, Kion, pero es muy fácil decirlo. Dudo que el rey o la futura reina lleguen a estar de acuerdo contigo." La hiena regresó al interior de la cueva, había caído la noche. "Ahora deberías irte. Las lejanías son peligrosas y tu familia se preocupará por ti."

Kion: "¿Estarás bien? Puedo quedarme si quieres."

Janja: "No, no quiero. Ahora vete."

Kion: "Vendré mañana y traeré más comida. Y no olvidaré lo que me contaste hoy. No volverás a pasar hambre nunca más, es una promesa. Duerme bien." El león se marchó de regreso a la roca del rey sin ningún inconveniente y con mucho en qué pensar.

"Sí. Descansa" dijo Janja en cuanto Kion se fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este video promocional, (en el minuto 00:38) se comenta que efectivamente, el clan de Janja (y probablemente el de Jasiri también) son descendientes del clan de Shenzi.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0WW-gvvzjM&feature=emb_imp_woyt
> 
> Considerando que todas la hienas son jóvenes (en el wiki se nos informa que el clan de Janja son adolescentes: https://lionguard.fandom.com/wiki/Janja), y que no hay rastro del clan de Shenzi en ninguno de los capítulos, más lo que comenta Nuka, el hijo mayor de Zira en la segunda película del Rey León ("Este lugar es más tenebroso desde que las hienas se marcharon" o algo así.), la teoría de que Shenzi, Banzai y Ed, junto con el resto de la hienas abandonaron las tierras del reino dejando detrás a sus cachorros en las lejanías tiene mucho sentido. 
> 
> No me toquen, estaré triste para siempre.
> 
> Y muchos aseguran que Zira tiene algo que ver con esto. Que las hienas llegaron a temer que su manada les hiciera algo si se enterasen de lo que pasó con Scar realmente. 
> 
> Gracias por leer ♥ y por todo el apoyo ♥ 
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, en donde nos cuestionaremos junto a Kion y sus amigos qué tanta verdad hay detrás de la mala reputación que tienen las hienas.


End file.
